May: Laevatein Semifinals
Light Tank B Medium Tank B | officers = Sniper Shocktrooper Mortarer Engineer Elite | aces = }} Story When May comes around, the Laevatein Semifinals happen. Avan has been eagerly waiting for it, as it is one step closer to the final round. At first, Class G didn't consider winning any battles, but now they are brimming with confidence. Juliana walks in and personally cheers them on, as she looks forward to stomping them in the finals. Class A have already secured a spot in the finals due to their superiority, and insult Class G even further. With the semifinals beginning now, the Drill Instructor summons the chairs of Class B and Class G. Mission Briefing The semifinals for the Laevatein Cup are about to begin. Destroy the enemy command tank in area 3. Be aware that your Class B opponents have some skilled engineers on their side. Strategy Since the only objective is to terminate the Boss, it is not necessary to capture the enemy base camps but it is important to capture some of the main camps. The Engineer Vets will pose a problem to you, either by their ability to repair armor but also heal any wounded allies so they should be your first target. Intially, beginning from your base camp destroy the Light Tank with your own tank, then terminate the Shocktroopers, Snipers and Mortarers, occupying your flank and make your way to the camp all the way to the end. If you can stifle the reinforcement of Shocktroopers and other enemies then you have cut off one offensive of the enemy and prevented the enemy's chance of backstabbing you. Proceed by making your way to the other camp, where you can transfer units between Area 1 and Area 2, taking out Shocktroopers, Mortarers and the all-important Engineer Vet. Transfer your Tank to Area B to help with destroying the armor over there. If you have units, already deployed in Area 2, at the beginning, then it would be easier if you can soften the enemy's presence there. Use Fencers or Tech Vets to take on the defending Shocks and Engineers, while Lancers , and your Tank, to knock out their armor. If the enemy's turn has already passed early in this stratagy then he would've placed more shocktroopers forward or had some of the tanks employed against your efforts on their defenders. Have some defending shocktroopers, of your own, to stop any attempt to capture the transfer camps whilst you hunt down the remaining enemy units in Area 2, should you have eliminated the Engineers and Light tanks there, you would have the transfer camp to Area 3 in no time. Snipers play a good advantage here because: you can pick of the defending engineers and shocktroopers there and monitor the choice of enemy unit moving down to your camp. Have your Gunners/Shocktroopers guard the camp as the enemy does one last charge down of suicide. After that, the Boss should come out of hiding or found by your Sniper. Have your Tank drive up to the back of the camp, aim for the side of his vehicle and blast it away. It may take more than just 2 CP to take him out. Note: The area is littered with Big Mines, these do damage to your Tank, have Techs clear them out and repair the vehicle if you went over one. Rewards |Material = |Bonus Unit = |Base Camp = |Other Reward = }} Aftermath With Class G securing another victory, they secure their spots in the Laevatein Finals. Juliana congratulates them for once, as few people have the privilege of facing Class A in combat. Juliana also begins to dissect their incompetence, stating that Avan ignores every basic precept of strategy. And since Avan's relationship with his classmates have grown significantly, she notes that every leader should be prepared to sacrifice himself for victory. Juliana states that even Leon would agree. Avan, dumbfounded, tries to respond before Zeri steps in again. Zeri believes that leaders abandoning their troops is nothing but arrogance and irresponsibility, even if that secures them the victory. Zeri acknowledges Juliana's ability as a skilled tactician, but her tactics will not be enough to defeat Class G. Juliana stops him, as she will not be lectured by him, and storms off. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Missions Category:Missions Category:May Missions